Rose
Rose is the Magimatic Maid of Diablo. Appearance A female with long pink hair in twin tails and green eyes. She wears a backless maid outfit with detached sleeves and gloves. Her skin seemed transparent, although her fragile appearance, her body and very resistant, her weight and the sum of a knight in armor mounted on horseback. There was some kind of metal attached to the skin, was the, was the 《Dimension transcending Apparatus 》 equipped in order to call out the 《Magimatic Soul》, it wasn’t like it was stuck on like a sticker, but more like it was buried in her skin. Personality Originally a simple emotionless NPC Magimatic Maid, Rose gained sentience when she and the rest of the dungeon were transported to the other world that Diablo was summoned to. She is very loyal to her master Diablo, considering his will to be the utmost priority. She becomes very angry when someone refers to her as a tool or doll. In her own words, only her master is allowed to refer to her as such. Disobeying Diablo's standing orders is another quick way to earn her wrath. She also doesn't approve of people criticizing her master's tastes. Rose seems to have a masochistic side, as she is a bit too eager to get her master to physically punish for each and every mistake she may or may not have committed. She is cold and insensitive about everything that is not related to Diablo. She has a very erotic side, and seductive, but she is inexperienced as Diablo. Her personality is very Yandere, acting cute and affectionate with Diablo, and cold, violent and cruel, with all the others. Even when Shera called her a mate she rejects, as she has no companions, only a master to serve. When she introduced collar 《Master and Servant Contract》 to Horn, she claims there is not even a price to pay for power. The price and that if the master dies, the servant will also die. From the point of view of Rose, if her master is dead, she will commit suicide soon afterwards, since it does not make sense to stay alive when Diablo is not there for her to serve, so she does not consider that there is a price to be paid. She has the desire to be just her and Diablo as in the time in Cross Reverie. Background Rose is a Magimatic Maid that Diablo placed on the lowest floor of his dungeon. Plot Volume 5 Rose rejoins her master Diablo on the 12th floor of Diablo's Dungeon. She tells Diablo of the attack on Zircon Tower city. Volume 6 Rose followed with Diablo, Rem, Shera, Lumachina, and Horn, to Sevenwall Royal Capital, to help Lumachina. Volume 7 During a confrontation with a Demonic Being, lost an arm that was plucked, had to return Diablo's Dungeon for repairs. Volume 8 She was mentioned by Diablo as being in a repair area on the 13th floor of the Diablo's Dungeon. Volume 9 When Diablo and the rest of his current traveling party (Rem, Shera, and Graham Sasara) teleport to Diablo's Dungeon, they meet Rose again. It is then that Rose learns of the level 200 warrior Sasara. Volume 10 Due to damages received during the confrontation with 《Demon Lord of Insanity, Modinalaam》, she returned to Diablo's Dungeon for repairs. Volume 11 Volume 12 Abilities Being a Magimatic Maid, the setting of Cross Reverie has her have high fighting strength. Though it was not implemented in-game, after transferring to the other world it was achieved. Her swordsmanship is made of twelve attacks named for the zodiac signs. She is about a level 150 Warrior. If she is not near Diablo at a certain distance or in his base, she cannot recharge her Magic Power and goes into Magic Power Conservation Mode. Rose can not be cured by potions and healing magic which shows a weakness, when she suffers some severe damage she has to return to Demon King's Labyrinth for repairs. Equipment * 《Magimatic Soul》: At her back, from a space where there should have been nothing at all, gigantic arms appeared. They resembled armor, but machines could be seen inside of the armor. Pipes ran along them like arteries, and letters and symbols used in magic were engraved on them. Those emitted light, and flowed from the base to the fingertips. In both of the mechanical arms, the 《Magimatic Soul》, a double-headed sword with the same shape as the one that Rose held was gripped. However, the size was different. Even just the blade of one of the sides was about the same length as Rose’s height. * 《Asterismos》: A gigantic double-headed sword. It was a sword where there were blades on both ends of the handle. They were chainsaws that possessed blades of shining beams. It was a weapon whose outward appearance deviated from anything in this other world that had a world appearance of the European Middle Ages. * 《double-headed sword》: Minor version of 《Asterismos》. * 《Water Hair Ornament》: An N (Normal) class armor with no level restrictions, and is 3% resistant to Water Attribute attacks. It was the first equipment that Diablo acquired in the MMORPG Cross Reverie. It was given to her by Diablo in Volume 5 to pacify her jealousy. Attacks * 《Krios》: A swift sideswipe of 《Asterismos》. * 《Didymoi》 * 《Karkinos》 * 《Leon》 * 《Parthenos》 Relationships Diablo Diablo is Rose's master, who has her absolute adoration and loyalty. To her, Diablo's commands are absolute and was angry at the 《Large Black Dragon》 for attempting to flee from the twelfth floor it was supposed to guard as commanded by Diablo, and considered such an act as worthy of death. Upon meeting her master again for the first time in the world they were summoned to, she became emotional and warmly welcomed back her master with tears in her eyes. Rose sworn absolute loyalty to Diablo, and would act only thinking of Diablo’s happiness. However, the “Diablo’s happiness” that she thought of was not necessarily limited to the happiness that Diablo himself desired. Diablo's companions Rem They are in a bad relationship. Rem likes to provoke Rose by talking about her weight, she provoke Rem talking about her smooth chest. Shera She dislikes as Shera gets stuck all the time in Diablo. Horn She was the one who introduced collar 《Master and Servant Contract》to Horn. Alicia Crystella They have a good relationship, since Alicia declared that she belongs to Diablo, and that she would die the moment he gave the order for her to die. Gallery Isekai maou to shoukan shoujo no dorei majutsu volume 5.jpg illust_img5.png Rose 2.jpg|《Magimatic Soul》 Rose needs a recharge.jpg|《Rose recharge》 Rosa.jpg Rose.jpg Rose recharge.jpg Quotes * (To Rem):Ufufufu……For that, naturally everything of this Rose exists for the sake of servicing Master. From these fingers, to every corner of this body, to even every strand of hair. * (To Diablo): Whenever others called this Rose a tool, I would turn them into a stain on 《Asterismos》 but...…By all means, Master, please use Rose as a tool for many years to come. Whether it be day or night. Ufufu……At night, how would you use me? Nhaa…… * (To Diablo): If there is a level 200 Warrior……This Rose, is useless. Dismissed. Oversized garbage is taken on the third Friday of the month. * (To Diablo about Graham Sasara): Of course, Master. With items greater than SSR-class, there is an automatic lock specification at the time of acquisition. In other words, I cannot discard her without permission. * (To Shera): For miscreants that would try to rummage through My Master’s treasury, I shall bestow them a gruesome death. * (To Diablo): Master, you have Rose. This Rose, even without the need for a 《Marriage Ring》, will swear loyalty only to Master for all eternity. Trivia * In the MMORPG Cross Reverie, a Magimatic Maid is classified as a furniture. ** Players nicknamed them "roo_ba" because they loiter around with cleaning tools. * She weighs as much as a Type-10 tank if she has the 《Magimatic Soul》 equipped. * In Volume 5, Chapter 5, Part 8, she and who warns Diablo about the attack of the Army of the Fallen (Demonic Beings). As how she obtained this information was never mentioned. Site Navigation Category:Articles that contains spoilers Category:Items Category:Magimatic Maid Category:Yandere